Midfright on the Murder mile Haunting beginings
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Luna Fright, was a normal girl who didn't look normal. Beaten, abused and hated. Luna's only friend is the dark. But she does make a new friend in the form of Jonathan Crain. What's a girl gotta do?
1. Chapter 1 Haunting begging

Midfright on the murder mile.

Hi, my name is Luna Fright aka Midfright. I am the Scarecrow's partner in crime and this is how I became his little 'Mistress of Fear.'

When I was five years old I ran away from home because I got abused for my odd appearance. I had and still have grey skin, miss matched eyes ,one green one purple, and orange hair with black streaks in it.

In other words I looked like Halloween came early.

My parents thought I was some sort of demon from hell, which isn't good when you come from a very religious family.

Any way I will start my story from when I ran away from home because, well, that's as far as I can remember.

Luna ran down the streets as fast as she could. She didn't care how dangerous they were rumoured to be, all she cared about was getting away from her so called family and that dreaded house and basement.

As she turned a corner she ran into somebody, causing her to fall over backwoods and hit her head against the floor and Luna's world went black.

She woke up to the sound of somebody calling "Child? Child!? Wake up!"

Luna's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the man who held her in long lanky arms.

"Oh thank god you're alright. I was starting to worry." said the man.

Luna stared at him and his lanky frame, wondering how someone so thin could've made her fall over.

The man gave her an odd smile and said. "Come on lets get you home."

Luna went wide eyed. "No! I can't go back there! I can't!" she shouted trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Why not?" asked the man slightly confused.

"Because they hurt me!" shouted Luna, who had given up trying to get out of his grasp. "They hit me and call me names!"

The man stared at her. "I think you need to go to the police station." he said as he pulled her close to him.

Luna was scared at first because she wasn't used to being this close to someone, without gaining a hard slap. But she slowly relaxed and lay her head on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jonathan. What's yours little one?" asked Jonathan.

"Luna. Luna Fright." she said as her eyelids slowly began to close.

"What a beautiful name." she heard Jonathan whisper. "A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

Luna smiled as she fell asleep. For the first time in her life she had been called beautiful.

Jonathan was almost at the police station when Scarecrow started speaking to him.

_"Jonny boy what are you doing? We don't pitty children and we most certainly don't call them beautiful! What's gotten into you?!" yelled Scarecrow._

Jonathan sighed. "Did you not here her last name? It was Fright and I like it. Also she is a unique child have you seen what she looks like? Those mismatched eyes are quite startling but are so full of fear."

_"Do you believe her when she said her parents hit her?" asked Scarecrow._

"I don't know. She did hit her head or she could just be making it up." said Jonathan.

_"Take her with us! We both know what's like to be beaten by the people that are meant to protect you. Take her with us! Look she's fallen asleep! She obviously trusts you. Take her with us!" shouted Scarecrow._

"No!" yelled Jonathan. "Like I said, I don't know i she's telling the truth or if it's just an affect of her hitting her head, so I'm taking her to the police!"

_"And if it is true are you going to let little miss Fright go home and be beaten again?" asked Scarecrow._

"I won't be keeping tabs on her. But i will give her something to protect herself with." said Jonathan as he entered the Police station.

Unfortunately Luna had to go back home. But she did get a little present from Jonathan.

It was a small glass vile with a dark green liquid in it with the word FRIGHT etched into it. He told her to use it when the time was right.

Luna was eight now and she sat in the dark basement that she had to call home since she can remember.

She was scared of the dark. She hated it, but now she was starting to like it. It could hide you and make you disappear, something that Luna liked.

She leant back on the wall and suddenly screamed as she fell through it.

She opened her eyes and found she was outside the house.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and looked around, slowly backing away from the house.

But as she was backing away, she didn't notice that she had walked into the road until a car horn sounded.

She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit her when she suddenly fell through the floor and ended up walking onto a street, far away from her parents house.

Luna blinked a couple of times before smiling and jumping up and down. Her new power was brilliant! She couldn't help it as she got up and ran through shadow after shadow after shadow.

Laughing and smiling all the way.

Six years later.

Luna walked along the streets of Gotham grinning like an insane mad woman, which she probably was but she didn't care.

She loved her power, since the day she first discovered it.

Whistling to herself she counted the money she had just stolen and smiled to find she had 20$

"Hello Luna." said a creepy voice.

Luna froze and slowly turned around. "W-who's there?" she whispered.

All she got for an answer was a cackle that disappeared with the wind.

It had bean awhile but for the first time in years, Luna was frightened. "If you're hiding in the shadows, that's a bad idea!" she shouted.

"And why's that?" asked the voice.

"You don't wanna' know." said Luna as she began to walk away but she bumped into someone and fell over.

Slowly she looked up at the person she had walked into and screamed, because it was the Scarecrow.

Scarecrow laughed. "It's funny how we always meet with you bumping into me."

Luna went wide eyed. "J-Jonathan?"

Slowly, Scarecrow lifted off his mask and showed his face to be that of Jonathan Crain, the man who had saved her ,in her opinion, years ago.

Jonathan held out a hand which Luna took and slowly helped her up. "What have you been up to my little Fright?" asked Jonathan smiling at her.

Luna brushed herself down and smiled. "Just stealing a few things in order to survive. Nothing more."

Jonathan chuckled. "I would imagine, that you find it pretty easy with that shadow power of yours."

"Yeah it- wait how do you know about that?" asked Luna.

"I saw you rob the man down there. That is quite unusual power." said Jonathan.

Luna smiled as she pulled the vile out of her pocket. "I kept it. Just in case I needed it."

Jonathan smiled. "I'm glad you kept it. Now I'm afraid that I must leave."

Luna giggled. "Interesting choice of words Jonathan. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

"Tuche' my dear. But I am not afraid of you." said Jonathan with a small smile.

Then he began to walk away, pulling his mask down in the process.

"Hey wait!" cried Luna as she ran up to him.

"Yes, Luna, what is it?" asked Jonathan turning around.

"Can I come with you?" asked Luna.

Jonathan blinked a couple of times ,not that Luna could see that because of his mask.

_"Yes, yes, yes! Let her come with us Jonny! Think of the terror we could cause with her at our side?!" yelled Scarecrow._

"Starting to warm up to her are we?" asked Jonathan.

_"Oh shut up! Just let her come with us! She would make a brilliant little Mistress of fear!" said Scarecrow._

Jonathan agreed.

"Alright Luna, you can come with us." said Jonathan smiling.

Luna grinned then she frowned. "Us?"

Jonathan chuckled. "I'll explain to you later. But we'll have to think of a name for you."

"I already have a name." said Luna smiling her insane smile.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Jonathan.

Luna grinned and said in a creepy voice. "Midfright."

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2 Life's frightful truth

Midfright on the Murder mile. Life's frightful truths.

Luna sat in Jonathan's hideouts reading a book written by Edger Allen Poe.

She was enjoying it, but she was getting board. Looking around, she spotted a small shadow in the corner of the room.

Closing her eyes she focused on the shadow and slowly it began to move around.

Breathing hard and keeping her eyes closed ,Luna, reached out to the shadows and began to let it crawl up her arm.

Suddenly the door slammed open, making Luna jump and lose her concentration.

Luna sighed in annoyance and turned to glare at the person who had just interrupted her, in practicing her power.

What she saw was a young girl, round about her age, with white skin, black and white hair and a grin the clown prince of crime would be envious of himself.

The girl tilted her head to the side and stared at Luna.

Luna glared back at her. "It's very hippacrytical for you to be staring." she snapped.

The girl grinned. "What can I say I'm a curious being. So who are you?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm Jessica Turner, but most folks call me Jester. So are you the grim reaper's kid or something?"

Luna gritted her teeth. "Don't make me angry. It would be a very unwise act."

Jester chuckled. "Please. I'm not frightened of you. Heck I'm not frightened of ol' Jonny boy, so what makes you think I'm going to be scared of that little fret?"

"Jester." came Jonathan's stern voice as he entered the room.

Jester grinned. "Jonny boy! It's great to see you again! How's the wife and kids?" she said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me? Oh I'm here to ask for a little favour." said Jester.

"Get Edward to do it for you. I'm not in the mood for favours today." said Jonathan as he went and sat down opposite Luna.

Jester scowled. "Not in the mood for favours?! Jonny, you did a favour for the corpse bride over there," said Jester smirking a little bit at Luna's reaction. "You let her come and stay with you and Ya' didn't have to. But you did. Don't tell me the fearsome Scarecrow is going soft in his old age?"

Jonathan glared at Jester. "Go and rot in an Asylum somewhere for all I care. I don't want to help you Jester. I have my own problems to deal with." snapped Jonathan.

"Like what finding junior reaper over there a sythe?" asked Jester.

Luna slammed the book closed. "You're just jealous because I was born a freak and you had to do something stupid ,to get yourself thrown into a vat of chemicals to make yourself a freak!" she shouted.

Jester's eye twitch.

Jonathan stared. "Err, Luna, I don't think that was a very good idea."

"I'm not frightened of her!" cried Luna.

"Believe me, you should be." said Jester bitterly.

"I'm not frightened of you. I'm not frightened of Jonathan. I'm not frightened of the dark. I'm not frightened of anything!" shouted Luna.

"Oh and why's that?!" yelled Jester.

Luna got up and walked straight up to Jester, slamming the book down in the process. "Because when your parents think you're a demon and take you places to 'excises' the demon out, do you really think there is anything left in this rotting orb I have left to fear?!" shouted Luna.

The room fell silent then.

Jester and Jonathan stared at Luna.

"You think you had a bad life because you got pushed into a vat of chemicals. Believe me, Jester, you don't know what the word bad means!" yelled Luna as she stormed out of the room, by shadow of course.

Jester stood there in shock. Even Jonathan looked slightly surprised.

Jester swallowed. "Well, that was unexpected. So Jonathan about that favour-?"

"No Jester. I'm not helping you! Especialy after that little show." snapped Jonathan.

"Oww, come on ,Jonny, please! It's just a little favour." whined Jester.

_"I don't think you quite understood us ,Jester. We said no. Which means we will not help you. Now ,if you know what's good for you, you will leave. Now!" yelled Scarecrow._

Jester slowly backed out of the room, turned on her heel and fled.

Meanwhile.

Luna sat on top of a dumpster crying.

"What's wrong with you, sweet girl. Why are you crying?"

Luna looked up and came face to face with none other than the Riddler.

Luna began to wipe her eyes. "N-nothing!" he shouted.

"Shh! I don't want the Bat to know I'm here so keep it down." snapped Riddler.

"Sorry." muttered Luna, as she got up and began to walk away.

"Hey kid!"

Luna turned around.

"What's your name?" asked Riddler smiling.

"Luna Fright. But my alias is Midfright." said Luna, a ghost of a grin spreading on her face.

"Luna Fright. That is an intriguing name. I'm Edward Nigma and I think you know my alias." he said grinning.

"Who doesn't?" said Luna smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, but, why were you crying?" asked Edward.

"Jester. She is a right piece of work!" yelled Luna.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, dear little Jester can be a bit of an annoyance. Believe me, I know."

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Are you friends with her or something?"

Edward sighed. "Well, I don't really think you have any friends in this line of work, do you?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. I'm new to all this."

Edward nodded. "Well, I guess you could say we are close. I don't know if Jester considers us friends but I don't. Now ,my dear, who do you work for?"

"Scarecrow." answered Luna.

"Ahh, dear Jonathan has gotten himself a little 'Mistress of Fear' has he? Well, just incase that goes wrong for you ,my dear, you can always join up with me." said Edward a smile creeping on to his face.

Luna laughed. "Now why would you want me working with you?" she asked, tapping her chin.

"Well, my dear, you are quite talented. I could use someone with your skills." said Edward tapping his temple. "Think of all the chaos we could cause if we joined forces!"

Luna smiled. "Thanks for the offer Riddler but," Luna began to walk away. "I have a special bond with Jonathan. One that won't break, no matter what happens."

Riddler sighed. "Very well. But if it ever does, please be aware that I'll be calling for you Midfright."

Luna smiled to herself. Her name did sound good.

Luna turned around to see Riddler had left. She smiled and began to sing a song to herself.

"I'm just another rinding solo in the cold. Electric embers will egnight. I'm just another lonely no man on the road. I'm a ghost in the city, I'm a ghost in the city of night!"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3 Fear is the greatest power

Fear is the greatest power, but the hardest to control.

Luna slowly walked into the hideout and wiped her eyes incase any tears had found there way to still cling to her face. She walked down the corridor to Jonathan's office and lab and quietly knocked on the door.

"Jonathan are you in?" she asked.

No answer.

Midfright frowned. "Jonathan?"

A tiny bit of whimpering good be heard from the other side of the door.

Luna went wide eyed and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Of course he would lock now of all times." muttered Luna as she stepped threw a shadow.

"Jonathan? Where are you?" she asked as she walked around the room.

As she walked past one of the lab tables she stepped on something that got crushed underneath her weight.

She looked down at the floor and spotted a broken glass veil.

Oh no.

"Jonathan?" she called again.

"Luna? Luna is that you?" came a small voice.

Luna swallowed. "Yeah Jonathan it's me. Where are you?"

"O-over here." he whispered.

Luna slowly walked up to him and stared. "Are you okay?"

Jonathan shook his head. "I-I dropped the toxin. Oh god, oh god. Not her! She can't be here, she's dead!"

Luna was confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Her!" cried Jonathan as he pointed past Luna to the wall.

Luna sighed. "Jonathan, she's not here. You're hallucinating. There fear toxin, you must of affected you more then you thought." she said as she slowly walked over to him.

Jonathan nodded. "Luna."

"Yes Jonathan?"

"I'm scared."

Luna stared at him. The master of fear had just admitted to being scared. "It's okay Jonathan. She can't get you. Besides I'm here for you." said Luna as she put her arm around him.

At first Jonathan stiffened, then he relaxed at lay his head on Luna's lap.

Luna smiled to herself and slowly stroked his hair. "It's okay Jonathan. I'm here. I'll always be here."

The next day Luna woke up to Jonathan poking her.

She blinked a couple of times and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"T-thank you Luna." said Jonathan.

Luna rose and eyebrow. "Thank you for what?"

"For comforting me. Last night." said Jonathan, a small smile gracing his face.

Luna smiled. "You're welcome Jonathan. Now if you don't mind me asking, who's her?"

Jonathan's face fell. "Nobody you need to meet, see, hear or speak of again." he said quite sternly.

Luna nodded her head. "Okay, sorry I asked."

Jonathan went to walk away, when he stepped.

"Jonathan are you okay?" asked Luna slowly getting up.

_"There is no Crain! Only Scarecrow!" said Scarecrow as he slowly turned around to Luna._

Luna stared at him. "Hello Scarecrow. I've never talked to you before."

_"That's because, ol' Jonny Boy wouldn't let me. I don't know why, but he never did." said Scarecrow with a shrug._

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Luna.

_"Tell me Luna dear, what do you fear?" asked Scarecrow his eyes becoming alive with excitement._

"I'm not going to tell you. Plus I don't fear any thing." said Luna smiling.

_"Oh really?" asked Scarecrow as he sprayed fear toxin in Luna's face. "Let's see if you add up to your statement."_

Luna coughed and spluttered as she fell to the floor. Then she looked up at him a confused look on her face.

_Scarecrow frowned. "Why isn't it working? It worked on Jonathan so why isn't it working on you?"_

Luna slowly got up. "I take it, it's meant to be working by now?"

_"Yes. So why hasn't it?" asked Scarecrow as he began to pace around the room._

'Let me do some test Scarecrow. Then I can find out why it isn't working' said Jonathan in Scarecrows head.

_'Okay but test Luna, not the toxin.'_

'What why?'

_'I think it's her, not the toxin.'_

Jonathan shook his head and looked at Luna.

"Jonathan?" she asked.

Jonathan smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Luna it's me. No if you don't mind I would like to do some tests on you."

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4 Shadowed toxin

Shadowed toxin.

Luna sat in Jonathan's lab, staring at all the strange bottles and chemicals as Jonathan slowly took some blood from her.

"I don't get why it didn't work. It even worked on me, so why didn't it work on you?" muttered Jonathan as took the srynge away and put a few drops of blood on a glass slide.

Luna shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't work on me because of my shadow power?"

Jonathan glanced at her as he placed the slide underneath the micro scope.

Luna walked over and stood next to Jonathan who looked into the micro scope.

"What in the world….?" was all Jonathan said as he amplified the zoom on the scope.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"But that's impossible. How has that even happened?" mumbled Jonathan.

"How has what happened? Jonathan, what's wrong with my blood?" asked Luna, who was starting to panic.

Jonathan looked at her. "It appears that the fear toxin, I gave you years ago, has some how bonded with your DNA. I don't know how and I don't know why but it has."

Luna went wide eyed. "What? But how has it done that?"

"I don't know. But it is why you can control the shadows. The toxin had a reaction with your DNA, which means you have something in you DNA which no body else has. That might explain why you have grey skin." said Jonathan rubbing his chin.

Luna looked at the floor. "I thought I was just a freak on the outside, but oh no. I'm a freak on the inside too." she slid of the table and walked to the door. "An ugly little freak, with no home and no friends."

Jonathan caught her arm and turned her to face him.

Luna looked shocked but she quickly recovered.

Jonathan's face was serious. "Now you listen here, Luna, you're not a freak and you are certainly not ugly."

"But my parents said-"

"Your parents were idiots. They never saw your true potential. I do and we're going to show the whole world what you can do. Do you know what will happen then?" said Jonathan an insane grin creeping onto his face.

Luna shook her head.

_"We will become the most feared people in all of Gotham!" cried Scarecrow._

Luna stared at him. "Well, if we are going to become the most feared in Gotham, then I need to find my self some new clothes, because I don't think these are really doing it for me." said Luna as she pointed to her clothes.

Jonathan tapped his chin. "I think you're right. I know, I'll call Conundrum, she can take you out shopping." he said as he took a cell phone out of his pocket.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Who's Conundrum?"

"Conundrum, Emily Nigma. The Riddler's niece. She's a nice girl I think you'll like her." said Jonathan with a smile.

Luna smiled back at him. Shopping with the Riddler's niece sounded fun. Emily Nigma, look out because here Midfright comes!

T.B.C.


End file.
